


【mika宗】禁闭房间

by chen_eternal



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 09:16:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chen_eternal/pseuds/chen_eternal
Summary: 梗来自Room NO.9并不是完全一样，为了给我开车他们被关起来了ooc,ooc,ooc 重要的事情说三次床上mika宗，床下宗mika还处于心灵没有相通的时间段作者喜欢哭唧唧黏糊糊的攻和比较帅的受真是对不起如果有造成您的不适请及时关闭页面非常感谢





	【mika宗】禁闭房间

“老师……”  
头好晕。  
“老师！醒了吗？”  
朦胧间看见熟悉的毛茸茸的头发，似乎是影片在拍他的肩膀。  
“唔……”  
斋宫宗侧身用手肘将身体支撑起来，在转换为坐姿的瞬间眼前一黑——并不陌生的低血糖反应，好在影片抓着他一只胳膊没让他再次倒回去。  
他只记得昨晚和影片为live准备到很晚，之后就失去了意识，具体两人何时回的学校都忘了干净。现在他们处于陌生的房间：松软的双人床和枕头，和床风格相似的餐桌和餐椅，墙上还有壁挂电视，似乎是间公寓式酒店的套房。  
“老师还记得发生了什么吗？”看着宗在床边坐好，影片自然的一屁股坐在地上，抬起头视线对着他的脸，像只乖巧的猫。  
“我脑子不太好使，昨晚的事没什么印象了…一醒来就是完全不认识的地方…”  
影片苦恼的抓着略微乱蓬蓬的头发，空闲着的手一下一下刮着袖子边缘。大概是宗醒来让他完全放松了，他的坐姿从跪坐变成了盘腿，看起来略微无聊的晃起上半身。  
“说过多少次了，影片！别随便摇晃身体！…手腕上这是什么？”  
宗不耐的皱眉，两人腕上都多了个黑色的手环，戴着质地很轻且触感冰凉。宗顺着手环摸了一圈也没找到明显的开关和按钮，反而随着时间的推移漆黑的表面亮了起来，显示出一个数字。  
07:58  
“唔唔老师别生气...吃糖吗？甜食有助于舒缓心情…啊，还有。”  
影片就看着他仔细研究着手环，从口袋里摸出一颗糖果放进嘴里。  
“门，打不开。”  
“……什么？”  
又是硬糖，宗无奈的叹气。影片很喜欢咬硬糖，糖在他嘴里发出嘎吱嘎吱的噪音还让他发音模糊，宗不得不再次确认内容。  
“我们好像被困住了。”

“…你在说什么傻话。”  
宗不可置信的站起来，伸手把视线所能及的门摸了个遍。  
“是真的…刚刚老师没醒来的时间我都去看了。”  
浴室、厕所、更衣间…还有一扇打不开，那扇门上只有把手，把手下有一小块屏幕，上边显示着“0”。

08:10  
手环边震动边亮起，持续大概三秒后，电视屏幕自动打开。  
『欢迎来到禁忌游戏现场』  
『请通过完成任务获取积分，当积分满100时门会自动解锁且手环脱落』  
『手环不可暴力破解，一旦暴力破解会向佩戴者注射毒素』  
『手环上的数字是日本时间，请自我掌控』  
『连续超过36小时不进行任务，手环也会注射毒素』  
『任务在餐桌上的i pad上显示，每日0时更新』  
『一天只能选择一个任务完成』  
『附加任务会不定时在电视上显示，当任务刷新时，附加任务也会刷新』  
『普通任务可积累5分，附加任务15分』  
『08:30 12:30 18:30 会供给食物，可通过i pad点单，点单需消耗积分』  
『拒绝进食会进行惩罚』  
『水池下的柜子是垃圾池，更衣间最下格抽屉是脏衣篮』  
『衣物洗好后会通过门边的拉阁运送，三餐由烤箱运输』  
『祝二位使用愉快』

叮——  
烤箱发出了声音。  
八时三十分，早餐准时送达。

虽然教育过影片不能吃来历不明的东西，但自从他回过神来身边坐着的人肚子已经叫了三次，眼前也没有任何可以自己烹饪的原料，只能先将就着。  
早餐是熟悉的现烤牛角包配牛奶，可惜宗的胃已经被难以置信的现实刺激的无法正常运作。研究了一圈房间发现和说明上并无两样，唯一能看见外界的只有厕所接近天花板的一个巴掌大的小窗，还是锁死的，从小窗向外看手环的时间大致正确。处理垃圾和衣物的通道只有A4纸大小，显而易见塞不进他们任何一个；运送衣物的拉阁和食物通过管道单向运输，想传达消息也无能为力。  
影片似乎已经吃完了自己那份，手托住下巴打了个哈欠，视线从盘子转向他：“老师~真的不吃一点吗？这里的牛角包很美味哦，和老师做的味道很像…老师？”  
“这是什么任务！令人不悦！”  
斋宫咬牙切齿，甩手把怀里白色的i pad飞到地上，发出闷响。跌落下去朝上的屏幕亮着无机质的光：

『1.请B用利器在A身上造成长度5cm，深度约8mm的伤口』  
『2.请B用口腔在A身上采取精液5cc』

影片的手环，亮起一个字母。  
“A”  
宗的手环也在同时亮起字母。  
“B”

“这是什么意思？让我们从这两个选项里选一个吗？不完成出不去吗？”  
宗抓起枕头重重的扔回床上，低血糖加怒气让他无法冷静。刚才检查更衣室的时候就看见了很多奇怪的服装，他还以为这只是备用衣物，现在看来并不是那种用途。最让他恼怒的还是任务本身，破败也好没用也罢，影片终究是他的人偶，是紧跟在他身后陪伴着的他的东西。  
怎么能让利刃刺破他精心养护的人偶的皮肤呢？更别说是这样深的伤口。  
“唔唔老师…总之还有时间，规则上说36小时不做才有危险…”  
吃完早饭影片习惯性的清理餐具，流水的声音加上他嘴里含着糖块，声音显得渺小而模糊。  
“而且，只要在我身上划出伤口就行了不是吗，我没关系的。”  
流水声停止了，陶瓷和金属触碰发出清脆的声音，接下来是金属摩擦的噪音。  
他很熟悉这个噪音，背对厨房他也知道，影片从厨房刀组里抽了一把刀出来。  
“只要是老师，在身上划多少伤痕我都接受。是老师把破烂的我捡回去，清洗整理装饰，把我留在身边。所以再次把我弄破烂也无所谓…我是老师的人偶嘛，人偶就该完成老师的愿望。”  
又是这种黏糊糊的声线。一开始是影片渴求维护的时候，声音总会变得比平时更甜软粘腻。不知不觉间单向的接触变成了双向，那双手在他检查肩胛时抚着他的手腕，检查腰腹时搂着他的脖子，期间影片偶尔也会说话，糖果的气味喷在脸上，声音和香精一样甜。在部活室结束了漫长的工作后，他有时也会克制不住的把嘴唇凑过去，和影片分享同一颗劣质糖果的味道，影片的湿滑的舌头顺着唾液伸进他的嘴里，融化的糖浆染红两人的舌头。  
现在也是这样，带着粘腻声线的人从身后握住他的手腕。大概是洗了碗的缘故，影片的手很凉，冰凉的手握着冰凉的刀柄，放进他手里。  
“只要老师注视着我就好。”  
人造光源把房间照的与白昼无异，影片那双被光源折射的如同玻璃珠一样的眼睛，浮现出和结束亲吻时一模一样的、恍惚而满足的笑容。

“…别说奇怪的话，在我发言之前安静等着是人偶的美德吧，教了这么多次你为什么还没学会。”  
宗并没有注意到那样的视线，他的眼神微妙的绕过影片向地上瞟，顺带把送到手里的刀归还原位。  
“…去床上等着。”  
“嗯啊…嗯啊…？”  
影片乖乖坐在床边，挂在床沿的腿耐不住寂寞一般来回摇晃着，衣服于被单摩擦发出奇妙的噪音。宗不满地回头瞪了他一眼，从更衣室里摸出了...眼罩和领带。  
“唔嗯…眼睛看不见了……”  
“安静点，手不要四处乱摸，有必要的话我会把你的手和嘴也捆上…虽然并不想这样做。”  
宗的声音听起来颇有几分气急败坏的意味，像是前几天在手艺部室被天祥院逼到角落之后发出的声音，虽然影片当时也怒火上涌没留下太大印象。视觉上的黑暗让听觉变得敏感数倍，耳边浅淡的喷气沾热了耳朵，喉咙憋闷后槽牙紧扣，有种不稳的华丽来。  
“嗯嗯…？老师是觉得丝线太松了才想绑一绑吗，这种事和我说就好了嘛…虽然不太管得住嘴但是让我闭嘴我会听的哦，这么粗暴真不像老师的风格啊~嗯啊，是要维护吗…？”  
熟悉的下颌弧度，指尖接触显得略微咯手的喉结，宗像往常一样抚摸着，将那件碍眼的打底扯下来，又像是担心对方着凉一样把衬衫勉强给人盖回去。影片的体温偏低，皮肤的手感总是偏凉，这样来回一折腾总算是沾上了点热度，素白的肩膀泛起淡淡的血色。与肩膀一样染上颜色的还有裸露在空气中的乳尖，淡粉的乳尖点缀在近乎象牙白的皮肤上，似乎并没有感受到衣物离去造成的气温变化。  
宗回想起那颗曾经交织在他和影片唇间的糖果，撇去腻人的香味和香甜的味道，那软滑的表面也令人怀念。他双手托着影片的腰，垂下眼低头把一边胸前的东西含进嘴里。  
影片暗哼一声，手腕颤抖的捏住床单。  
舌尖顶到尖端轻轻的蹭，而后绕着侧边转圈，唾液沾满了泛红的部位再轻吮一口。他的进攻位置很快不局限于那点樱红，唇吻过影片单薄的锁骨、略微显现肋骨的侧腹、坚实的腰间，留下点点湿痕。  
“唔…唔唔…老师……”  
“不要咬嘴唇，让声音发出来就好，”他伸手抹了抹嘴角，“身为偶像不能再脸上留伤口是基本准则吧。”  
影片的一只手松开抓着的床单，手腕抬起一些又立刻放下，宗握住那只手，亲吻他亲自修理的指甲。这根食指上还带着针孔的痕迹和淡淡的洗洁精味道，指甲缝因为干燥甚至有些起皮，他含入一个指节，舌头摩挲那些针扎到的痕迹，口腔温暖冰凉的手指。这个动作在安抚的同时或许也让影片明白了什么，在指尖被带上温度的同时，手指的主人乖顺的打开了腿。  
宗的嘴离开了食指，毛茸茸的发丝蹭到了小腹，影片忍不住痒笑出声，后腰立刻被用力的捏了一把，他乖乖闭紧嘴。裤扣被解开的过程异常的长，期间对方的鼻息几次喷在小腹上，热气和湿气让肚子酥酥麻麻的，他有点想笑，可是又不敢。这时拉链发出了清脆的碰撞声，然后才传来拉锁打开的声音——宗用牙齿把拉链拉开了。然后里层的束缚也很快脱离，大概是觉得裤子太麻烦，对方一只手环着他的腰，把两层裤子都彻底扯了下来。  
“老…老师……”  
影片的声音又变得粘糊糊的了，仿佛融化的糖块还残留在喉咙里，甜味的声音腻得涌上了鼻腔，又被闷闷的鼻腔齁一会，才被他发出来。  
“别误会了，我只是不想在你身上划伤痕。哼，手没地方放的话，衬衫稍微借你抓一下也不是不可以。”  
“唔嗯…好害羞，被老师握着那个…”  
和他那无视季节总是偏凉僵硬的手指不一样，老师的手总是温暖而灵活，现在指腹正抚着茎身游走，拇指沾了领口溢出的液体在头部晕开，掌心握住底下的卵囊不急不缓的摁揉，眼前的漆黑让平时钝感的皮肤变得敏锐起来，只是指尖划过都让眼前冒出白光。恍惚间他听到什么被打开的声音，甜味飘进鼻子，宗的手离开了他。再次被握住的时候那块掌心温暖而湿润，他的东西在湿热的环境里顺利的滑动，宗咬住他的耳朵，舌尖贴着耳廓游走，把耳垂含进嘴里用门牙轻咬。  
影片舒服的腰都在摇晃，瘦得能看见皮肤下盆骨的小腹一下一下抽动，被温柔照顾的部位完全挺立起来，顶端流出清液沾湿宗的虎口。他大口呼吸着，下意识去抓宗的肩膀，僵硬的指节颤抖地扣住纤瘦的肩胛，热气喷在宗胸前的花边上。  
“嗯、唔…可是呐，任务上是说用嘴吧…？”  
虽然声音已经软成浆糊，可他的脑子意外的还能运转。  
“闭嘴…把膝盖弯起来。”  
宗看了看眼前的东西，眼神复杂，他伸手扣住影片的腰防止对方乱动，一口含住那个热度聚集的地方，用力闭上眼睛。先是在柱身上舔吸，舌头绕着冠状沟打转，存留的润滑剂全部被替换成唾液后，他放松口腔，把前端一次性容纳了进去。然而还没等他适应就被顶到了喉咙底，被欲望操纵的影片力气出奇的大，异物的入侵和腥涩的液体让他想干呕，喉头生理性的缩紧，没来得及收起的牙齿刮到柱身。  
影片发出软糯的哼唧，直接扣住了他的头耸动起腰，甚至得寸进尺的用手来回揪着他后脑勺的头发。他还没来得及反抗就被顶的缺氧，咸腥味从舌根顶进喉咙，引诱出早上牛奶加面包发酵的酸味，恶心的头皮发麻，只能拼命抑制自己呕出来的欲望。头发被拽的生疼，眼前黑暗与白光交错，耳朵嗡鸣一片，比起身体上的苦痛，精神上的刺激更让他难以呼吸：明明只是个人偶，今天却几乎把他当作道具来用，真是莫大的侮辱。  
“呐老师…再、再用一次牙齿…”  
影片好像在念叨着什么，他听不清，生理性的眼泪混着鼻涕像即泄的废物般被大量挤出，滴在影片脱了一半的深色校裤上。为什么还在提要求，这个无理取闹的家伙。宗朦胧的想着，操纵自己最后几丝力气松开牙齿的禁锢。  
惨烈的事后处理过去了就让他过去吧，不要再提起影片射进了喉咙让他直接吐了一顿这件事了。  
淋浴结束，宗从浴室里拿出湿毛巾，处理结束后他和影片都迅速的被睡魔笼罩失去了意识，再次醒时不知道为什么还是他先醒了。带着手环的手腕异常的酸麻，可这手环仿佛贴在了腕上，伸手调整、用外物撬、甚至整个泡进浴缸都毫无办法，他甚至能感受到，被手环包裹处的皮肤还是干燥的，一滴水都难以浸入。  
他拿起毛巾想给影片擦拭全身，突然胃里一阵翻江倒海，他捂住嘴弯下腰干呕，毛巾掉在地上。  
身后的电视突然亮起。

影片又哼哼了两声才醒过来，眼罩比他想象中的还催眠，蒙在脸上仿佛永远见不到白天，可以一直睡下去。他坐起身，还没来得及把眼罩取下来，就被一只手摁在脸上又倒回去。宗的喘息声一直没停，呼吸带着的热度从耳边蔓延到脸颊，覆在脸上的指尖却一片冰凉，沾在略有些开裂的嘴唇间，有种触到了滋润露水的错觉。  
“老师…你呼吸好热，手却好冰啊。”影片下意识去摸宗的额头，“是不是发烧了？”  
“不是说过不要乱摸吗…”  
宗的声音闷闷的，说话过程中还有几声喘息和闷哼溢出，上气不接下气得像开了三场演唱会。他似乎很担心眼罩被揭开，那只手从影片的嘴唇一路延伸去盖住了眼睛，手腕微微颤抖。可这样的移动也让他更靠近了那个温度略低的人体，和上一次醒来截然不同的、和他相似的香味萦绕在影片的发丝间，那是他熟悉的洗发水和他为影片挑选的香水混杂在一起的味道。复合又熟悉的气味让他沉沦，鼻尖甚至嗅到了一丝淡淡的灰尘味——分明他们所处的地方很难落下灰尘，靠近脖颈的位置，灰尘质感的冷香更明显了，或许是影片自己的味道。  
“啊唔…可是今天一直都是老师单方面的碰我，我也想碰老师啊。”  
影片的手顺着他覆盖的位置，沿着手臂一处处往热源的方向摸索，偏过来的头近乎吻到宗的额头。宗咬住嘴唇勉强哼了一声，影片和他想象中的一样不会太听话，现在那人的嘴唇正贴着他的发际线，犹豫片刻之后，就像了解了空气一样温柔的亲吻起来。  
在影片看不见的眼罩的另一端，Valkyrie的队长上半身正整齐的穿着队服，一只手摁着影片一只手抚慰着自己——不知道为什么更衣室里会有他们的队服，带跟的皮靴整齐扣好，应该穿着裤子的部分却不着寸缕，由他自己设计的，代表他们高尚风格的队服被这样使用，羞耻的让他无地自容。本该掌握着丝线的手正折磨着自己的下半身，腿间翘起的东西顶开了衬衫边缘，他的食指和中指深入内部正着迷的摩擦着，每每摁压到某个地方都能让身体产生过电一样的感觉，前端无法控制的流出的液体，沾湿衣角和袖口的蕾丝花边。作为不吃早饭、或者说吃了之后又催吐了的惩罚，手环给他注射了催情的药物，空腹注射的副作用让他头晕眼花，要不是附加任务提示他如果不完成药量会再加一倍，他死也不会昏头做这种事。   
“只、只是隐藏任务…别误会！”  
“啊、是吗……”  
他只是不想再感受空腹注射而已，或许这种理由连他自己也说服不了。眼前的影片也只是含糊应付着，像盲人一样摸索着他肩膀上的装饰，拇指摁在脖颈上的侧扣来回抠弄，指尖偶尔嵌进高领衬衫和脖子的间隙，刮擦颈动脉的触感让他颤抖。他根本阻止不了影片在他身上游走的手，沿着胸口衬衫扣子下滑的手像沾了媚药，只是隔着衣料抚摸就热得发烫。等影片意犹未尽地捏住他的腰的时候，他放进身体里的手指已经从两根变成了三根，不自觉扩开指头空气流入的感觉让身体刺激得发疼。  
“好熟悉的衣服啊…好像在哪见过……”  
影片呢喃着，摸索的手已经从上半身慢慢滑下，确认着什么般搓捻那两条皮带，他的手从前面的皮带扣绕向腰后时正巧刮到宗的腰窝，让忍耐许久的宗禁不住发出几声闷哼，沉迷于身后的手指快速律动，边喘息边望着眼前满意的脸颊弧度，内心注满的热度层层涨满，飞溅的液体滴落在影片腿上。  
“影、影片……”  
一片混沌的大脑还没来得及反应过来发生的情况，沾着液体的指尖被拔去了，在空气包裹下逐渐变冷。与自己手指触感不同的东西进入了，那根指节一刺入就探到了根部，抵着柔软的某处使力捻动，还沉浸在上一波浪潮里的身体又颤抖起来，脑内再次逸散出片片雪花，那是影片的手指。  
“唔嗯…刚才老师说，身为偶像不能再脸上留伤口是基本准则嘛……”  
自己的手不知道什么时候被影片捏着手腕离开了脸，眼罩从眼睑滑脱，黑色边缘露出的那只金色眼睛闪着淡淡的光。  
“不要咬袖口，好好发出声音哦，老师~”

本来就是只有脸能看的家伙，尤其这样面颊冰冷毫无表情的时候，这张脸的每一寸光辉与每一处线条都会充分绽放出来，俊美的令人移不开眼睛。给他戴眼罩真是太碍事了。  
宗咽了咽口水，还沾着体液的双手颤抖着去扯那个碍事东西，影片垂下眼，凑去他的嘴唇边缘接吻，含着他的下唇吸吮，口内的温度和皮肤截然不同，湿热柔软的舌头像灵活的游蛇，撬开宗的牙齿卷进来，细致的舔过每一寸内膜和牙龈。浓郁的亲吻让他略带冷色调的脸沾染上几分红晕，舔舐钟爱之物的模样可爱又诱人，他再次从人偶变回了人类。宗钳住他的下巴回应，两人的舌尖搅和在一起，另一只手向下去摸皮带扣，唇舌交缠来不及咽下的唾液从嘴角溢出。  
影片双手的食指和中指都埋进了宗的身体里，却四处戳弄着，指腹沿着内壁毫无目的来回滑动，仿佛只是在确认触感。相比于刚才可以尽情掌控的快感现在无异于隔靴搔痒，将大部分氧气贡献给亲吻的宗迷迷糊糊地抬高了腿，还整齐穿着皮靴的一条腿跨在了影片的腰上，握住他的手诱导去正确的方向。  
“老师…现在好色……”  
影片的两只手都卡在他的股间，痴迷地朝连接处看，眼睛眨都不舍得眨，甚至把一塌糊涂的润滑剂挖出来抹在股沟上，让两片臀瓣的衔接处水光一片。被迫开阖接受空气流动的感觉让宗很苦恼，喉咙里发出短促的喘息，最后忍无可忍把这个玩他屁股的让又一次摁回了床上。  
药物作用让他烧的大脑几乎坏掉，干脆做出了比以往直率很多的举动——影片被他提起来丢在床头做好，校裤只被松松扯开了裤口，他就急不可耐地握住影片已经变得兴奋的东西，对准穴口坐了下去，可惜即使是刚刚被疼爱的完全湿软的部位，被大上一倍的东西塞进去自然是不可能很顺利的，两个人因为太心急或者配合不好导致调整了无数次，让影片也有些沉不住气，扩开入口的手指猴急地抽插，互相触碰着的、沾满湿漉漉液体的先端顺着孔洞溢出水液。  
等到完全进入时，宗已经又泄了一发，乳白的液体落在他身上的队服上，在深红色的衬衫上留下飞溅的水痕。影片翻了个身把他囚在床里，完全进入的东西大开大合地挺动，舒服的地方在来回磨蹭中无意或是有意的触碰了无数次，让他疲软下去没多久的性器再次被注入热度。究竟药效会起效到什么时候、现在是本能还是药物作用，都已经忘干净了，影片深埋进来时会不止地摇晃摩擦，被深深顶入的点舒服得让神经都要融化了，就连连接的入口处也比他想象中的更诱人，只是进出时头部浅浅刮蹭到敏感点，就让他情不自禁地摆动挂在对方身上的、早已酸软的大腿，一次又一次的抬高腰再接受所有物的赐予。  
“老师...好厉害...停不下来、好舒服…停不下来……”  
影片凝视他的视线都快涣散了，他双手死死扣住抓紧宗的衬衫，把上面的扣子扯的歪七八扭，唯一令人感动的就是他还存留着少许理智，至少没有弄坏珍爱队服的任何一个地方。他眼角沾着泪花，声音哽咽，全身力气都聚集在腰上不停晃动，大颗泪水落在宗脸上。  
“老师…对不起啊，我没有打算做成这样的…我只是、想要老师而已…可是现在太舒服了……停不下来……”  
他满脸泪水，却舒服得喘不上气。宗身上湿润紧致的部位在不停的套弄着他硬挺的器官，触到某些位置还会猛的收紧，不停滴落液体的前端抵着他的小腹，透明的体液和之前留下的白浊混在一起，在下腹扣住外套的地方形成一片水渍，几乎泡软了浸在那里的皮带。他撩高衣服的上半身，腰上皮肤和挂住对方腿的链接部分，还能感受到夹着他的大腿肌肉在颤抖，宗的反应显而易见的慢了下来，他也干脆减慢速度，让激烈的摩擦变成甜蜜的折磨。原本摁着肩膀的手早已环住他的脖子，宗张着嘴却发不出声音，像极了几个月前的，灵魂被击碎成碎片、只是空无躯壳的样子。  
烧热的肌肤和空灵的脑子让他惧怕，不由自主的用手抚摸宗的面颊，像得不到关爱的孩子那样突然止住了哭声，额头贴着宗额头呢喃细语起来，模仿着母亲的童谣，哄着他想象中的婴儿。  
宗抬起下巴去亲吻他干涸的泪水，含糊的呜咽声混着热气舔舐他的耳朵，尝试着在合适的时间向上抬腰，配合他的动作，是无声又本能的催促。他换了一边朝对方引诱的地方顶撞，果不其然听到了难以忍耐的、更加颤抖的闷哼，声音让他想起某些撒娇的动物幼崽的叫声，或者，是在幼崽被创造出来前的，那些同类的声音。  
“对不起呐，老师…果然、是先解决眼前的事情比较好…看老师一直没法满足的样子，不够啊……还觉得不够。”  
他拽住宗的手腕摁在头顶短暂的抽出硬块，又在宗从情热的漩涡中挣扎起来前，抓起床脚的领带捆住那人手腕，然后这双手抬起他的膝盖推开他的腿，疯狂抽插起来。影片的嘴里不知何时叼住了皮带的一段，未拆完的皮扣在硬抽之下猛地束紧宗的腰腹，在衣衫上留下凹陷的勒痕。  
“影……片……”  
宗的眼神在一瞬间变得清明，意识到自己处于怎样状态的他发出几乎暴怒的吼叫，虽然在这样双手被缚、腰腹被捆的情况下，更像动物垂死挣扎的叫喊。  
“抱歉啊老师，再等一会，等一会就好……”  
“老师最喜欢这里了对吧？之前几乎变得不能动的时候什么都需要我负责呐，吃喝拉撒什么的……毕竟老师也是普通的高中生嘛，所以、需求什么的，也是我来处理的哦……”  
“老师那个时候被摸小腹反应会很好呢，就是这边，被摁下去超舒服对吧，一瞬间就能去了……”  
影片嘀咕起来就没完没了，后半段宗又一次听不清了，身体沉沦的热度和脑中的嗡鸣声混杂在一起，突然袭击理智的欲情像高扑的骇浪把他的一切都吞了进去。影片的每一下都捅的又准又狠，猛地戳刺进去的模样仿佛发誓要顶进胃里，虽然几乎每天都在一同练习，但从未感受过他那纤瘦的腰竟然有这么大力气，每一次来回都狠狠擦过最舒服的地方，腰腹和臀肉拍打发出有规律的声响。阻拦的话哽到喉咙又被呻吟淹没，皮靴的鞋跟随着律动一下一下磕到床沿，回想起自己羞耻姿态让宗难过得快哭出来，身体却因为过度的羞耻产生头皮发麻的快感，电流沿着脊椎从下半身游走回大脑，领口泌出泛白的液体，前端空虚的让他头皮发麻。  
羞耻心让他没法去请求影片触碰那个部位让他高潮，吊在去往天国前刹那的感觉让他难耐的活动身体，挣扎了几下手腕竟脱离了束缚——大概是没想到他会清醒过来，影片只打了个活结。然而在意识到这个事实的瞬间，羞耻围城的火球比之前更激烈的吞噬了他，害臊和快感混杂的热度燃烧他的理智。视线触及内影片依旧沉迷地动着腰，剧烈的动作顶得他腰腹酸疼，难耐的眼泪滑落眼角。  
在影片的视线内，他几乎放弃了一切，伸出双手熟练的抚慰自己的硬挺，手指玩弄领口搓揉冠状沟，茎身在掌心内滑动。没想到影片一把扯来了他挣脱的领带，猛一揪直就往他的先端蹭。  
“停下…影片、影片……！”  
最后他哭叫着射出来，喷出的精液弄脏了领带、淋湿了影片的手，甚至飞溅了几滴在对方脸上，影片俯下身去舔他满是泪水的眼角，白浊蹭到胸口的樱红上。  
他晕了过去。

之后又过去了多长时间呢。  
宗把剩菜到进水槽，用自带的搅拌机磨碎冲入下水道，他还是不怎么吃的下东西，时不时就要遭到系统刁难。几天前再一次检查屋内他才发现卫生间的窗子也是人工光照，计算时间的方式开始变得只能用吃饭顿数衡量。餐桌边上放着他命令影片做的手工月例，按照他的命令，影片很认真的一天天在格子里写数字打叉，已经画了七个。  
他们俩本来就长期缺勤，更衣室里也有缝纫机和手工必要的物品。每天用例行任务赚取积分，吃饭睡觉，除了不能出门以外，勉强算是过着和之前相差不远的生活。把最后一个盘子沥干水放回消毒柜，他叹了口气，从餐点和计时来看现在是夜晚，本来现在时间多少也无所谓，但是昨天影片洗澡时只浴室滑了一跤，膝盖和手肘都被磕了面积不小的淤青，放任自己的所有物这样折磨自己不去维护，实在不是他的风格，必须要再去做附加任务换点伤药才行。  
“老师——我洗好了哦。”  
这个迟钝的家伙还是一如既往的接受迅速，似乎只要有他在身边就什么都不害怕一样。影片裹着浴袍走出来，滴着水的头上盖着毛巾，湿润的头发像乌鸦光润的羽毛。  
“说过多少次了，头发没干不要再空调房到处走，过来坐下。”  
料理他的人偶当然是他的工作，影片笑嘻嘻地跑过来坐好，浴袍滑落的左膝盖上青紫触目惊心，像雨后阻碍路面的水洼。他熟练的擦干乌色的发丝，一缕一缕丈量长度变化，稍作修剪，最后用风筒仔细吹干。  
“…影片，去更衣室换衣服。”  
他低头收拾风筒的电线，刻意避开镜子或本人那头的视线，还是不免余光扫到些许。也许是禁闭影响了日常打工，能正常的吃饭睡觉，影片的肌肤和发丝变得越发富有光泽，脸蛋近乎可以用瑰丽来形容，不同颜色的眸子像散落的宝石闪闪一般发光。现在也是这样，那双闪亮的眼睛侧头望着他，倒映在颈子里的金色是夜晚独自燃烧的烛火。  
“……好啊。”  
他听见影片这样回答，声音依旧保持着纯粹和天真，带着他熟悉的软糯鼻音。

“啊嗯嗯…这个、有点麻烦啊老师……”  
影片扯着脸上的绷带和手腕上的彩色绳子，努力的露出脸来。他的发间和脖子上挂着蜘蛛网一样的挂饰，红黑的外套搭着灰色的衬衫里里外外套了三层，这是仿佛万圣节演出服一样的衣服，还好是在空调房里，不至于特别热。  
“吵死了，闭上嘴快点做完了事吧。人类真是复杂的生物，上天赐予我们无限的智力与灵活的巧手，为什么还要加上无聊的肉欲填充身体，真是无聊之至，浪费时间！”  
宗不耐烦地扯着半掌手套，额上的红宝石随着动作折射出不同角度的光泽，这套守墓让衣装很好的保持了华丽与使用的均衡性，挂在身上装饰用的链子几乎不会阻碍行动，胸前与袖子上的蕾丝也质感轻轻薄，是他略有满意的衣服之一。果不其然，看见穿着这套衣服的影片立刻就变得兴奋起来，绕着他转了三圈看了又看，嘴里一直发出各种夸奖赞美之类的含糊语句。  
“好漂亮…不愧是老师…真是世界的瑰宝啊…这样的衣服才穿上就要脱掉，真是可惜……”  
“你在说什么，刚才叫你自己去确认内容也没看吗，就这样做就行了。”  
“嗯嗯…嗯啊？”  
“不要让我重复第二遍。”  
宗觉得自己的脸有点烧，穿着珍视的衣服做这样堪比禽兽的活动实在是罪不可赦，如果不是因为影片受伤了的话……  
他撑着餐桌边缘撩开披风，衣服后摆和前摆一样是两片拼成，只是在长衣衣摆里的裤子被恶意剪开了两个洞——分明他才做好这件衣服没多久，究竟是谁弄的，难以置信！  
“就这样做吧，”他听见自己的声音有些颤抖，“里面已经润滑过了。”  
“啊啊…哦……”  
影片的东西如他所愿的插了进来，因为缺乏足够的刺激还显得有些软趴趴的，让后孔没有很特别的异物感，几乎是立刻适应了。  
他攀着桌子握紧拳头，忍受着身后微弱的刺激，这是他们第一次没有药物干扰的、两个人都维持着清醒的做爱，影片的律动变得斯文且迟缓，比等待浴缸边缘的水滴溢出更令人着急。  
“老师…虽然这样也很好…但是我觉得有点困难……”  
那个东西在他身体里慢慢胀大，直到容纳处感受到稍微游戏吃力的时候，影片停了下来。  
“话太多了。”宗忍不住回头去瞪他，“按照我的命令不就…唔……”  
转头就被逼近的人吻住了，柔软的嘴唇相互磨蹭，升起比肌肤略高的温度，舌头相汲纠缠发出啧啧水声飘进耳朵。像是从入口开始导入了热度，顺着躯干涌向心脏和肚腹，最后点燃早已相交的部位。影片扣住他的手，食指一个劲地朝戴着半掌手套的手心里钻，模仿下身动作在手套边缘来回进出，情色的动作引燃了其他部位，被迫露出前口的疲软性器缓缓抬头。  
之后的事就变得更为顺理成章，身体里容纳的硬物加快力道，他的东西也沿着桌边被碰撞摩擦，分不清是痛还是舒服。影片伸手握住他的东西撸动，指腹摁住前孔来回揉着，引发的热度再一次侵袭方才还充满构造和创作欲望的大脑，把他的灵感变成疏松柔软的泡沫。因为蕾丝变得过长的袖子和略显束高的领口成了聚集热度甚至阻碍空气流通的根源，雪上加霜的是，为了抑制声音发出，他又不得不用戴着手套的手捂住嘴。最后一丝接触冷空气的机会被他自己手动摧毁，只是简单的触碰内膜就让身体不停地战栗，先口淅淅沥沥地冒出水滴来。  
影片的动作越来越急躁，停下玩弄手套边缘的动作与他十指相扣着，却让他内心深处冒出几分意犹未尽般地寂寞感。猝不及防地一股湿热感覆盖了耳廓，炽热和啃咬仓促得过头，给身体近乎刺痛的错觉，疼痛过后又是情色的湿热被吸收进耳朵，融化在奔腾的血液里搅乱身体，那是影片在舔弄他的耳垂。  
一瞬间的光闪过大脑，他颤抖着快要跪趴下去的腿，将稀薄的白液淋在桌腿上。


End file.
